1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for capturing oil smoke and the like generated while cooking from a range used in a kitchen and the like.
2. Background Information
Hitherto, the exhaust smoke purifier apparatus for capturing oil smoke generated while cooking from a range used in a kitchen and the like is assembled, as shown in FIG. 1. An exhaust smoke duct 6 is provided with one end being open as an inlet port 3. The inlet port is placed near a side part of a burner part 2 of a range 1. The other end of the duct is directed outdoors, penetrating through a wall 4 of a house, to make an exhaust port 5. A blower 7 is provided at the exhaust port 5. Furthermore, a detachable grease filter 8 is provided in the exhaust smoke duct 6 at the part near the inlet port 3, in order to isolate oil contained in the oil smoke. The solid arrows show the air flow.
In the above-mentioned assembly, when the blower 7 is driven, an air flow is generated which is in the direction from the inlet port 3 to the exhaust port 5, and oil smoke is drafted together with the air flow drafted from the inlet port 3 into the exhaust duct 6. On the other hand, the oil contained in the oil smoke adheres on the grease filter 8, and thereafter purified air is drafted outdoors from the exhaust port 5. Periodically, the grease filter 8 is removed from the exhaust duct 6 and washed by detergent or the like.
In the above-mentioned assembly, however, the oil adhering on the grease filter needs to be washed by removing the grease filter from the exhaust duct. A problem exists in that the environment is polluted from the washing and the like. Besides, odors generated from the cooking are exhausted outdoors in relatively large amounts in a relatively short period of time.